The Best Prank Ever Trolled!
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Basic summary: Sebastian gets trolled by Ciel hard! *Story- totally inspired by the prank Brina Palencia *Ciel* pulled on J. Michael Tatum *Sebastian*. Hear the original story on youtube, Naka Kon 2011 Brina Prank. Please read top A/N before the beginning of this story. Story may contain spoilers for black butler 1 & 2, I don't remember. Major spoilers for Black Butler 2 OVA 3*


A/N: Totally inspired by the prank story, J Michael Tatum (Sebastian) and Brina Palencia (Ciel) told at Naka-Kon! XD

Plus set (**OVA 3 Spoiler(s) Alert!**)

….off set of Black Butler studio. :)

Some things are going to be added and removed in the fanfic of Brina's and J's story.

**(Overview):** Ok, So according to the story (For those of you guys who don't already know) Tatum was out on a date, while Brina and her brother (Gino?) were at some sort of art museum (convention?), they hit him up if he wanted to hang out with them he doesn't answer…

and the story goes on from there XD

Either hear the whole story with them telling it at Naka Kon on youtube first so you can hear a funnier version of it before reading this fanfic.

**Modern day AU (no enemies):**

Ok guys for the fic I couldn't figure out who to pair Sebastian up with so he's just going to be hanging out with a group of undead friends (Grell, Claude, Ronald Knox, Hannah, Undertaker, and a reluctant William_**:p **_- not including Agni (not sure if he even counts as undead or a demon- definitely magical though) you'll see why later, if you hear the story through J and Brina first you'll see why Agni won't be there. Since Brina was hanging out with her brother I know I should use Soma but I also really wanted to use Alois so I'll be using both (if I'm jacking up a good prank story I'm sorry I'll try my best to make it funny)

Some characters will be OOC but hey if you've seen OVA 3 you'd be able to tell that many of them act OOC.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the anime, I should've done this for my first story (_**The Old Man and The Older Woman) **_and I sure as hell don't own most of the plot, I'm simply rewriting the brilliant tale of Brina's prank on Tatum my way. XD

_Italics: Thoughts_

Enjoy...!

"**Ciel!**"

Two voices one Indian accented and another squeaky (for a fourteen year old boy) spoke up at the same time startling the actor who plays Earl Ciel Phantom Hive on their show **Black Butler** from his studying. Ciel looked up at his friends with a scowl, Soma, who plays the Indian Prince, and the actor of Earl Alois Trancey both barged into the peace and quiet of his dressing room door in overexcitement. The two rushed up to him positively radiating too much excitement for Ciel's taste. Ciel looked at the two with startled eyes before sighing and asked, "Alright, what is it you two?"

"There's going to be an art festival in Time Square today." Soma said once the two of them have respectively backed away from Ciel's work desk. (Yes even the actor has one too)

"Why don't you come with us? We can all study later," Offered Alois. Ciel looked towards his mound of homework at the side of his desk.

"_Hmm… math studies on my day off?_" Ciel looked towards his two co-stars,_ "Or an afternoon with Soma and Alois?_"

And that is how Ciel Phantomhive ended up at an art festival in Time Square on a summer day with his co-stars wearing a blue t-shirt along with a vest, shorts, hat, and the usual bandage over his eye he received from an accident. A story that which will not be told today.

Ciel looked towards his wildly annoying co-stars/friends as they gazed around the beautiful art displayed around Time Square.

In the beginning Ciel didn't believe he'd become friends with either of them. But as time went on when Soma first appeared in the first season they had developed something similar to a brotherly relationship. Though Ciel would deny it. Ciel really wasn't sure he'd become friends with a villain of their new season, especially after what Alois said about him during his interview. Though after that had been cleared out with Alois claiming he was only mocking his own character to add some flavor to his interview the two had gotten to know each other better.

Ciel rolled his eyes at them.

"_Ugh! Their acting like fricken Druitt over that artwork over there!_" He thought with an annoyed scowl towards them from behind.

"Ciel! You must come see this!" Soma called. Ciel walked over to the work of art Alois and Soma were both currently admiring. It was a shining life size glass sculpture of believe it or not… World's most popular t.v. character Black Butler anti-hero, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Whoa." Ciel said. He smirked and let out a chuckle and said, "This is pretty impressive. I should probably buy it for Sebastian. I still owe him ever since that day when Claude destroyed the set." Ciel said. At that Alois let out a sheepish laugh and smile.

"D-did I mention Claude _**is**_ sorry for that?" Alois asked in defense of his unstable, tap dancing, butler.

"Sebastian and I'll believe him when he says it himself." Ciel said.

"You are going to repay Mr. Sebastian with a glass sculpture of himself?" Soma asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to just pay him back with your soul?" Soma joked.

"**Pfft!**" Alois let out very noticeable snickers. Ciel scowled at both of them.

"Very funny, and how exactly would that be easier?" Ciel asked.

"Well the fact that your soul is perhaps a lot easier to carry." Soma said. Alois had now burst out laughing.

"Shut up Alois!" Ciel shouted. Soma burst into laughter as well when Ciel had turned to shout at Alois.

"You know what I'll just call Sebastian down here and have him check it out himself." Ciel pulled out his cellphone and contacted his butler. Unaware to the young master, Sebastian Michaelis was currently concentrating on a game of pool against a few of his other co-stars. Grell Sutcliff, Claude Faustus, Ronald Knox, Hannah Annafelows, Undertaker, and William Spears all watched as Sebastian readied his cue stick, leaned over the pool table and concentrated on one of the cue balls. He shut one eye to focus on it, held the cue stick firmly at the end with one hand and lightly around the middle in between two of his fingers. After several moments, Sebastian's phone started vibrating, however the vibrations went unnoticed as he was too busy concentrating on the game. After a few more moments the vibrations died down in his pants pocket without notice and he shoved the end of the cue stick against the cue ball causing it to hit another cue ball, making that cue ball collide against the end of the pool table only to rebound at a fast pace and took a sharp detour to the right, it then collided into yet another cue ball nearby sending it in the middle hole opposite of Sebastian, however the two first balls continued their fast roll from the sharp shove of Sebastian's cue stick. The second ball that had received the impact earlier from the first ended up following the cue ball into the hole with the first cue ball following in afterwards.

"Three in." Sebastian said. Everyone clapped in respect of Sebastian's skill. Up next went Claude. Despite what he did that caused Sebastian's injury a few weeks ago the two didn't have much against each other, other than the fact they had developed a huge rivalry since day 1 of Black Butler 2. If anything they have a similar relationship off set as they do on set, without the whole, fighting over Ciel Phantomhive obsession. Who's the better butler, who's the better fighter (on set unfortunately-the last time they fought off set they were given a fine and had to deal with two very disappointed young masters) who's the better actor, who's the better chef, who's the better dancer, who's the better pool and chess player, and so on and so forth, are their main rivalries. But, for the sake of their masters they shove that rivalry aside in their presence… at least now they do.

Claude had gotten two in at the same time.

"That was very impressive Claude." Ronald said politely. Undertaker snickered at Ronald's pitty praise.

"Claude Faustus maybe good, but not as good as my Bassy!" Grell cheered popping out from his/hers/its spot from beside Miss Hannah Annafelows, inching up Sebastian's shoulder like a wooing woman. Sebastian's face turned away not allowing anyone to see his gagging expressions. Unfortunately one was caught by Undertaker and the man ended up falling to the floor behind the pool table cackling like a nail gargling maniac. Even off set Grell and Undertaker are just as insane.

William went up next. He pulled out the death scythe prop item and aimed it at the cue ball.

"I see you're really quite obsessed with that item." Claude mentioned. William ignored him.

"Hang on William. I'll go to check if there's any more cue sticks in the back room." Ronald said about to turn only to be stopped at the sound of Sebastian's voice.

"I'm afraid there are no more cue sticks in the back room. We're using them all." Undertaker said.

"Huh? Then why would Sebastian invite William without making sure there were going to be anymore?" Ronald asked.

_Earlier that day…_

That morning while having some morning coffee at a table the group of undead actors including Agni, not including Thompson, were all making plans that day and discussing the prank war that had been happening around set and the hotel they're staying at. Agni had mentioned he was going to be spending the day-off at the pool with some of the other co-stars when he was offered to spend the afternoon playing pool with them. At some point during the conversation William decided he needed a refill leaving his pager on the table. When no one was aware Sebastian quickly swiped the unattended pager off William's side of the table, fiddled with it a bit and placed it back.

_Later on…_

William checked his watch. It was well pass the hour when they had planned to meet for pool.

"It appears my pager didn't go off." Suddenly William's phone gave a short buzz. It was a message from his co-actor Sebastian.

**Sebastian: **_**Change of plans, bring your stage prop.**_

Upon arriving Sebastian had told William the unfortunate news that everyone had arrived early and all the cue sticks were taken off the rack.

Everyone snickered at Sebastian's story. Of course it wasn't the best Sebastian could do as a prank, he could do a lot worse. And by worse, meaning better. He just wants to keep his side of the prank war light and sophisticated. Honestly he just doesn't want to get fined again it'll ruin his reputation.

William's eye had a twitch to it because of the story. He aimed at a cue ball and got three in.

"Hm… so I see demons and reapers can be quite compatible." Hanna said smugly with a satisfied smirk.

"They are not compatible!" Sebastian and William said simultaneously.

"Oh Hannah! Why did you have to get them started!" Grell groaned. Undertaker began another fit of snickers.

"Yes there is more than one reason why their ideal for the roles on the show." Claude said.

"They both contain a vast amount of knowledge on the entities they play. I heard a rumor that they've been arguing about the differences between the two since day one of shooting." Ronald said.

"So William was Sebastian's first Claude?" Hannah asked.

"More or less." Grell answered.

**Meanwhile…**

"He's not answering." Ciel muttered annoyed at his butler. The call directed him to voice mail.

"Hey Sebastian, it's Ciel. You see Soma, Alois, and I found something we think you might like. Why don't you come down to Time Square when you get this message?" Ciel hung up.

"Do you know where he is?" Soma asked.

"I don't know, I assumed he was in his room." Ciel said.

"Are you sure you want to buy him that life size glass statue?" Alois asked. "Look there are plenty more twelve inch tall ones over there." The three walked towards the smaller glass Sebastians. The art vender caught the three boys looking at the figurines.

"Hello boys. Would any of you like to purchase a glass figurine?" Ciel thought for a moment.

"How much for the life size Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"That one?" The vender wondered aloud. "That one's quite the showcase. I'd say around $600.00 plus tax."

"Seriously!" The three boys gaped. Of course Ciel could afford it but it was still an expensive gift especially for a servant.

"_Then again Sebastian did save my bones that day, not to mention suffered a fractured ankle for me._"

"I'll take it!" Ciel said.

"You sure about that boy?" The vender asked surprised. Ciel nodded with his determined face he preserves for filming.

"Very well then." The vender agreed. He needed a good sale and he wasn't about to turn this down.

"Soma, Alois." Ciel said turning to his co-stars. The two snapped out of their shocked state and turned their attention to Ciel.

"What is it?" Soma asked.

"can either of you two call up someone to transfer the glass statue over there while I pay this man his check?" Ciel asked.

"I'll make the call." Alois said.

"Why you?" Soma asked.

"I know a guy."

**XXXX**

The actor, Thompson/Timber/Canteburry was relaxing poolside with some of the other co-stars, Bard, Finny, Meyrin, Agni, Angela Durless, Lau, and Ranmaou when his cellphone rang. He checked the caller ID and answered.

"What's up blondie?" He asked.

"Hey, Thompson, do you think you could give us a hand with something?" Alois's voice came through the phone. Thompson being the man's first name, Timber his middle, and Catebury his last.

"Now? And who's us?"

"Soma, Ciel, and I. You see Ciel purchased this really big item, we were wondering if you'd give us a hand with that." Alois asked. The purple haired actor checked the time.

"Sure I guess I could drop by to lend a hand. Where are you guys at?"

"Time square, the art festival." Alois said.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." As soon as the purple haired actor hung up the sound of a ringtone started going off. Thompson looked at his phone. It wasn't his. He looked at the empty pool chair four feet from his. He got up to check it.

"Hey Finny!" Thompson called. Finny paused from the game he was playing with a few of the other actors. He swam towards Thompson.

"What is it Thompson?"

"Your phone." Finnian climbed out of the pool grabbed his towel to dry his head and hands to pick up his phone.

"Hello? Ciel?" Finny said. At that Thompson turned to Finny a bit surprised.

"Sure I'd be happy to help." Finny hung up and grabbed his towel to dry off.

"You too huh?" Thompson asked.

**XXXX**

"What do you think those three need help with?" Finny asked as he and Thompson walked towards the parking lot of the hotel. The two climbed inside Thompson's truck and drove where the two boys had asked them to meet

"Something about moving this really big purchase Ciel bought." Thompson said.

Ciel, Soma, and Alois were all waiting in a parking lot not far from the festival for Finny and Thompson. The glass statue was now covered by a large card board box with stuffing inside it to keep it safe. The art vender had brought it out there on a dolly for them.

A burgundy truck soon appeared with Finny and Thompson inside.

"Whoa! What you guys got there?" Thompson asked surprised out how tall the box is.

"It's a surprise for someone." Soma said.

"Really? Surprise for who?" Finny asked.

"No one. We just need your help to escort it back to the hotel." Ciel said.

"Is it fragile?" Finny asked.

"It's made of glass so advice to be careful with it." Ciel said. Finny walked up to the box and lifted it up from underneath. He placed it in the back of the truck right side up. Thompson then climbed inside the back and gently laid it down. Soma, Ciel, and Alois then climbed the back where the box was placed to keep it in place when they start driving. Thompson jumped off the back of the truck and climbed the front along with Finny. When the truck started moving the three boys in the back held on to the box both for dear life and to keep it safe.

Once making it back to the hotel the three in the back let out a breath of relief.

"You three okay back there?' Thompson called after getting out the front.

"Yeah we're good!" Alois shouted.

"Speak for yourself." Ciel muttered under his breath. As soon as realizing they were back at the hotel Soma shot up, jumped out the truck, and went running towards the lobby entrance.

"Looks like someone was relieved to be back on solid ground." Thompson chuckled.

"Step away you two. I'll get the box out." Finny said as he climbed up the back of the truck. Ciel and Alois jumped off the side of the truck allowing Finny to lift up the large box. Finny brought it down onto the ground. Soma then returned with a hotel luggage cart.

"Oh so that's what you were doing." Finny said.

"Well, put it in." Soma said. The box was lifted onto the luggage cart and secured tightly.

"Need any help moving it?" Thompson offered.

"Nope we've got it from here." Ciel said before anyone could say anything else.

The three boys managed to move the luggage cart, miraculously without being seen. The three made it up to the hotel suite Ciel and Sebastian share. Ciel unlocked it with his card key and stepped aside for Alois and Soma to push the cart in.

"Sebastian." Ciel called. –No answer, "Hey Sebastian, you here?" Just silence.

"Maybe he's out?" Alois said.

"Hmm, he didn't mention having any plans today." Ciel said.

"He probably didn't want to make you jealous knowing you were going to be stuck here all day working on your studies." Soma said.

"Hey check it out." Alois said as he walked deeper into the suite.

"Sebastian left his room open. We should totally break in." Alois pointed at the slightly ajar door with a smirk. Ciel walked up to the door and opened it a bit more and peeked inside. He turned to Soma and gestured to bring the cart closer. Soma pushed the cart deeper into the suite near Sebastian's bedroom door. Ciel and Alois walked inside the bedroom. Alois held the door open for Soma who as soon as entering tripped by the heavy weight of the cart and the smooth carpet. The cart made a stop in the center of the room as for poor Soma bumped into a shelf holding books, dvd's, and cd's having a good number of them fall over him.

"Ah!" Soma yelled as he felt the objects hitt him from above. Ciel and Alois snickered a bit.

"Ha! You fell into my trap! Having you trip inside Sebastian's room was my prank!" Alois cheered excitedly.

"Huh?" Soma said in confusion.

"You're lying." Ciel muttered bluntly while scowling at Alois.

"I know but I haven't been able to prank anyone all week, let me have this!" Alois hissed in a whisper to Ciel. After a moment Soma realized what he'd done. He'd messed up Sebastian's things!

"Ahh! Oh no!" Soma panicked and began putting away the cd's, dvd's, and books hopefully back where they once were.

"You know either way Sebastian's going to notice some of his things are misplaced right?" Ciel said matter of factly.

"How is he going to notice?" Alois asked.

"Sebastian's one hell of a butler like that." Ciel said. "Come on, help me remove the box. Soma left to the kitchen to grab a few knives to cut through the box. As soon as the box was removed and the stuffing was thrown out only the bottom of the box was left untouched and the statue remained standing on the luggage cart. Soma looked over at the shelf where a mess of books and cd's were still at.

"You really think he'll notice?" Soma asked a bit panicked.

"O trust me, he'll notice." Ciel said. After a brief moment Soma turned to them with a childish smile.

"I really wanna do more stuff." Soma said. Ciel and Alois looked at Soma a bit surprised then turned to each other, a mischievous smirk creeping onto their faces.

**XXXX **

After a good hour or so, Sebastian's room was completely rearranged and messy. Books, dvd's, and cd's were scattered all over the place. His bed was flipped to the side. Sebastian's bedroom couch was taken from one side of the room and placed beside the bed then a large blanket was draped over the side of the bed and over the top of the couch to make it look like someone had built a fort in the room, Sebastian's mini fridge unfortunately couldn't be moved, and so on. Ciel made no move to touch Sebastian's cat wardrobe. (Yes that thing actually exists for those of you guys who have read the manga) and forbade anyone else to touch it. Basically, the room was just one big mess with a shining glass statue of the room's frequent occupant at the center standing on a luggage cart.

"Oh, hey. I have an idea." Soma said. he grabbed some notepads that he just so happened to have and handed them to Ciel and Alois. Looking at them Ciel noticed the notepads had some numbers scribbled on them.

"What are the numbers for?" Ciel asked.

"I don't remember." Soma said.

"Let's just use them. It might freak Sebastian out." Alois said with an excited smirk.

"_A freaking out Sebastian. that'll be one hell of a sight." _Ciel thought evilly. On one of the notepads Alois attached a five dollar bill to one and attached it onto the statue. Ciel scribbled, "_**Had a great time. Thanks for everything.**_" He then attached it onto the statue as well. Suddenly an idea hit Soma.

"I'll be right back!" Soma said running out the door.

After several minutes passed and Ciel and Alois were shoveling through a tray of Sebastian's homemade scones while waiting for Soma to return, knocking was heard. Ciel and Alois jumped beginning to freak out, Alois nearly choked on his scone from surprise, with the possibility that what if Sebastian was back?! Ciel ran out into the living room of the suite, grabbed a chair from the dining room and brought it to the door. He stood on it to check the peephole. Ciel let out a breath of relief.

"Who is it?" Alois whispered.

"Just Soma." Ciel said. He got down and Alois quickly put the chair back as Ciel pulled the door open.

"Okay good I guess that means Sebastian's not back yet." Soma said stepping in carrying a liquor store paper bag.

"What did you get?" Alois asked. Soma set the bag onto the kitchen counter.

"Something to put inside Sebastian's mini fridge. Soma pulled out a six pack of mini root beer cans and ice cream.

"Why did you get root beer?" Alois asked.

"I'm not old enough to buy the real thing."

"Aw." Alois mocked. He grabbed the mini six pack eagerly.

"Well, come on." He said excitedly. The three boys ran into Sebastian's room once again only this time to place the new objects inside Sebastian's mini fridge. Leaving one last note on the ice cream saying, "_**We heart you Sebaschan!**_" Ciel, Alois, and Soma all laughed at that one. Originally they were going to write the nickname Bassy, but that would be framing Grell. So they chose the nickname the fans had given him.

(A/N: Okay I know Grell gave him that nickname in the Japanese dub, but work with me here people I only watched the English dub version, plus I think this nickname is the one used by fans most often.)

After setting up Sebastian's room for his return, Ciel rushed into his room to grab his things and a few extra scones from the kitchen. Alois, Ciel, and Soma had already made plans to sleep over Soma's and Agni's hotel suite that night to study for the math final before summer vacation and a whole lot of filming the next few months. Sebastian already knew about this. Nothing suspicious there. Now they have an alibi.

**XXXX**

It was around 9:00 pm when the actors of the undead finally decided to call it a night. After playing a good game of pool and a few quick rounds of poker it was time to fold in. The group would've stayed up longer if they didn't have filming early in the morning. They took a walk back to the hotel. On the way there Sebastian checked his cellphone. He realized he had a voicemail from Ciel. Sebastian sighed.

"_How did I miss that?_" He wondered. He clicked the voice mail and held the phone to his ear. Ciel had invited him to Time Square for some reason. He didn't say why or for what though and it was already late . Ciel was probably, well, hopefully at Soma's suite by now studying for the math final on Monday. And by studying, Sebastian's pretty sure, absolutely goofing off playing video games and eating too many sweets for his health with Soma and Alois. He's certain both those boys have been a bad influence on his young master. The group passed by Sebastian's and Ciel's suite first. Sebastian entered bidding everyone goodnight. It was only a few good seconds before Sebastian's voice was heard.

"What in the…!" Every undead actor and actress turned to the sound of Sebastian's shocked voice from his room. Ronald and Grell were the first to acknowledge this and ran into the room along with everyone following behind them.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ronald asked as soon as they all made it to Sebastian's room everyone looked in shocked awe at the mess. Everyone gapped as they took in the shocking scenery. Sebastian's room looked like it'd gotten beat with a bat by a hurricane leaving a diamond on a luggage cart in the rough.

Undertaker couldn't hold it in. He burst with laughter louder than the exaggeration modified on the show. He crumbled to the floor clutching at his ribcage.

"Who-whoever did this-! Ha, ha, ha! Deserves the prank war crown! Ha, ha, ha,ha! Oh! I'll be needing to ask Edward to remove some of the scenes where I'm asked to laugh. Something's telling me nothing will ever be able to top this! Ha, ha, ha!" William looked down at Undertaker and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why did we invite you again?" He asked.

"Who cares! I'm happy I tagged along anyways!" Undertaker said voice still full of laughter. Sebastian rubbed at his temples trying to cease the forming headache and drown out Undertaker's horrid laughter. Sebastian walked deeper into his room observing the mess. The attention grabber was obviously on the incredible glass statue. Another thing that grabbed his attention were the notes on the statue. The five dollar bill made Sebastian feel uncomfortable. He saw the second note. The message on it worried him a bit. Then there was a series of numbers on each of the notes. By then everyone had walked deeper in the room. They all crowded around Sebastian both glass and real and saw the notes.

"Undertaker let out another laugh at the message, including everyone else who read it. Yes this included Hannah, and Claude. William on the other hand actually appeared to be struggling with maintaining his stoic stature.

"Hmm, what's with the numbers?" Hannah asked.

"I have no idea." Sebastian said his voice calm. Although in his head he was rapidly thinking almost in a panic, "_What is this? What does this mean? Is it some sort phone number, a combination for a lock? Crap, some crazy fan must've found out where I'm staying! The young master could be in danger too! Wait a second…" _Sebastian recalled the message from Ciel, yet he just so happens to be staying over Soma's hotel suite this night. Sebastian pulled out his phone to call Ciel.

**XXXX**

It may be around 9:30 pm but Ciel decided to take a quick private swim in the pool considering he hadn't gotten the chance to today. He was too busy pulling that gift-prank on Sebastian and studying with Alois and Soma. When his head burst out from the chlorinated water he heard his phone ringing. Ciel climbed out of the pool grabbing a towel to dry off. He picked up his phone and checked the caller ID.

"Oh crap it's Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, a bit horrified but at the same time wanting to laugh knowing Sebastian has probably already found his litter- erm… little surprise by now. Ciel took a deep breath to contain his growing hysterics and answered.

"Ciel…" Sebastian's voice came through the phone.

"_Crap! Sebastian only ever calls me Ciel when he's either really mad or wants an answer out of me!"_ Ciel thought.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked pretending to sound normal. It's a good thing he's a good actor.

"Ciel, I just came into my room and it looks horrible, although the glass statue had given a nice touch to it. Did you do this? Are you trying to prank me?" Sebastian asked.

"What are you talking about? What happened while I was out?" Now Ciel was pretending to act confused.

"Out?" Now Sebastian's voice was starting to come out confused.

"I sent you a voicemail telling you I was at Time Square with Soma and Alois. Didn't you get it?" Ciel asked sounding very realistically confused.

Sebastian's eyes widened on the other end.

"Very well then. But how could this be possible when you and I are the only ones who have card keys to this room?"

"How should I know? Weren't other similar pranks pulled by people who didn't have card keys?" Ciel suggested. Sebastian was silent for a moment then let out a sigh.

"Very well then. I'll see you in the morning. Wait. Why does it sound like your outside?" Sebastian said.

"Just out for a quick swim. I'm about to head back to Soma's room right now anyway." Ciel said. Sebastian decided to stop contradicting his young master and hung up with a good night.

"It worked!" Ciel cheered quietly. Ciel then started making his way back to Soma's hotel suite.

**XXXX**

Soma was flipping lazily through pages of a few trigonometry problems while Alois flipped lazily through pages of algebra-1 problems. Ciel had gotten half of his studying done earlier that day which gave him extra time to have fun at the pool. Agni had turned in early that night and was sleeping in the room in the other side of the suite. Their studying was suddenly interrupted by the sound of two cellphones ringing. Alois checked his phone. It was Claude. Soma checked his, it was Sebastian! Both boys noticed that their phones had started ringing at the same time and looked at one another,

"Who's calling you?" Soma asked.

"Claude." Alois said, "Who's calling you?" Soma gulped.

"M- Mr. … Mr. Sebastian!" Soma whispered now visibly shaking in fear.

"Why would both butlers be calling us at the same time?" Alois questioned looking towards Soma. Both boys then dropped their phones as if they were heating up and burning their hands. They backed away from them and watched them ring on.

**XXXX**

"Alois didn't answer." Claude said finding it odd because Alois always answers his calls.

"Soma didn't answer either." Sebastian said a bit annoyed at the boy. "Aren't both Alois and Ciel staying with Soma tonight to study?"

"Well it looks like you've got three logical explanations to this." Undertaker said popping out of nowhere.

"One: they're both giving a 110% of their focus on their studies, two: they're asleep, or three: they did the prank." Undertaker said.

"Alois entranced by a math book. I might not live to see the day." Claude said.

"They must've been out at Time Square most of the day." Sebastian said still believing that what Ciel had told him was true.

"Well then I guess this means Mr. Michaelis has some people to call." Undertaker said

"I bet my money Ciel still did this." Hannah said.

"I second that." Ronald said.

"Third." Grell said.

"Forth." William said bluntly.

. Sebastian ignored all of them, let out a sigh, and began dialing anyone who wasn't with them that day hoping against hope it was someone he knew and not Charles Manson. Not including the director Edward. He doesn't know about the prank war. Everyone sat anywhere in the room as they watched Sebastian make his calls.

**XXXX**

As soon as the phones stopped ringing Ciel came in through the door. Both boys ran up to him babbling on about,

"They just called us! They just called us! They just called us! Did he call you? We didn't answer. Did you answer? Are you gonna answer?" And so on...

**XXXX**

Sebastian had called some people already, so far it wasn't: Bard, Meyrin, Angela Durless, Pluto, Drocell, Ash, or Angela Blanc. For some reason he doubted Thompson or Finny would have anything to do with this. Then he remembered a prank a few days ago caused by Agni. Somehow he managed to hide the creepy clown doll stage prop inside of Bard's hotel room without using a card key and scared Bard out of his mind. Sebastian then decided to call Agni's phone. Unfortunately there was no answer, because unaware to Sebastian, Agni is asleep at the current moment.

"He didn't answer. He obviously did this." Sebastian said. Sebastian then decided to call the hotel room, he doubted Soma would answer if he called his cellphone again. Sebastian went down the list of hotel numbers in his contacts until finally finding it. Without looking Sebastian clicked it. There was some ringing until a very sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" The sleepy voice said.

"Agni!" Sebastian said, voice strong and a bit harsh. Everyone in the room sat back preparing for Sebastian's explosion.

"Huh?" The groggy voice said on the other line. He sounded confused but Sebastian ignored it.

"Were you in my room earlier today?" Sebastian said.

"…Who is this?" The voice said. At that Sebastian's brows furrowed down in annoyance.

"This is Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis. A good friend of yours, did I wake you up, it's only 11 o' clock at night. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian said.

"… … Oh! Sebastian Michaelis!" The voice said in realization, now a bit more awake. Then and only then did Sebastian realize he'd dialed a wrong room number.

This was Lau!

By mistake his thumb must've clicked on Lau's room number on the contacts list.

Sebastian could hear a few snickers in the back ground of his room. He hung up the call getting very annoyed now.

"I'll call the police for you if you want." Hannah offered pulling out her cellphone. Sebastian refused and tried a few more times to call Agni's phone. He finally answers and the cycle of the previous calls began again. Agni tried convincing him that the prank wasn't his. That he'd been at the pool the whole day like he said and to ask anyone else Sebastian had already contacted. Sebastian then put his phone away deciding he needed some cold water to cool off from his rising frustration. Upon opening the mini-fridge Sebastian found a mini six-pack of root-beer and ice-cream with the note that said,

"_**We heart you Sebaschan!"**_

Everyone in the room noticed Sebastian's frozen form at the fridge.

"What's the matter now Sebastian?" Claude asked.

"That's the nickname." Sebastian said stiff struck. "_First the glass sculpture, then the creepy numbered notes, and now this!_"

What?" William said after what Sebastian had said. Everyone walked towards Sebastian to the mini-fridge.

"There were multiple people here." Sebastian said.

"What are you talking about?" Ronald asked. Sebastian pulled out the ice cream and six-pack. He showed everyone the note. Undertaker had burst into another laughing fit on the ground. Everyone ignored him and took a closer inspection of the note.

"You should really watch out Sebastian. It looks like you've got some serious fan stalkers." Ronald joked.

"Don't worry Bassy, I'll protect you with my chainsaw." Grell added beginning to laugh too. Claude was having a terrible time holding in his laugh. William had actually cracked a smirk of amusement, and Hannah, watched on amused, now very glad she canceled her spa treatment for today, yesterday, to play pool with all of them. Undertaker on the other hand was still dying of laughter on the floor.

"Everyone. This is not right." Sebastian said exasperatedly.

**XXXX**

_Three to four and half hours ago…_

After both Alois and Soma finally finished their babbling and Ciel was finally allowed to shower and change and pick up his math book he made sure to ease Soma's and Alois's worries.

"Don't worry you guys. I'll call him back in like thirty minutes, let him let him freak out a little bit."

Then after three hours of studying and one hour and a half of t.v. and popcorn. All three boys were beginning to doze off. Soma on his bed, and Ciel and Alois on two pull out bed seats. As Ciel started blinking slowly then suddenly rapidly he checked his watch and said loudly enough to wake the two other boys up said,

"Oh my God, I didn't call Sebastian!"

"What?"

"What?"

Either boy said disoriented, one after the other.

"Guys it's 1:00 a.m. and I forgot to call Sebastian!" Ciel whispered in a hiss to get their attention. Both boys rubbed at their eyes trying to wake themselves up, letting what Ciel had just said sink in. until finally their eyes widened at the realization.

Ciel began going through his contacts lists.

"What are you going to tell him?" Alois asked right when Ciel found Sebastian's number. Ciel was about to click on it then stopped in his tracks when he heard the question. He thought for a moment then said.

"You know what I'm not just going to say something like ha, ha, it was us. You guys let me do all the talking, then I'll give you guys the signal when it's okay to jump in. Got it?" Soma and Alois both nodded.

Ciel clicked on the contact and waited for Sebastian to answer. Ciel pressed speaker and Soma and Alois moved closer to Ciel's bed-seat.

"Young master? What are you doing calling on this late hour?" Sebastian's voice came through the phone.

"Any progress on finding the culprit?" Ciel asked, voice completely neutral. Alois and Soma had already started to stifle their snickers.

"Unfortunately, it's a possibility that perhaps the culprits are probably a bunch of fangirls who broke in." Ciel held in his urge to laugh in his throat as Soma and Alois were having too much trouble containing their laughter. Ciel remained silent for a moment before he started talking again.

"Oh my God. Did they put… root beer and ice cream in your fridge? Is there a glass sculpture in your room?"

Alois and Soma then stuffed their faces into their pillows trying their best to muffle their laughs.

**XXXX**

Sebastian was sitting down on his now fixed bed with everyone else seated on the couch. He was about ready to call the director Edward and reveal the prank war to him and ask to rent another room when suddenly, his phone starts ringing. Everyone looked towards Sebastian.

"Who is it?" Claude asked.

"It's the young master." Sebastian said.

"Put him on speaker, I wanna hear what he has to say." Grell said. Sebastian did so without thinking. Ciel asked him about the ice cream, the root beer, and the sculpture, causing everyone else in the room to snicker very loudly. Sebastian however was stunned Ciel knew about this and responded with,

"Oh my God, yes they did." Undertaker then began to laugh very loudly.

…

Ciel, Soma, and Alois on the other line all realized their side was on speaker too after hearing very many snickers and surprisingly Undertaker's loud laughter. Why Sebastian has so many people in his room they won't be asking tonight. Alois and Soma were now making it a bit noticeable that Sebastian's end was on speaker too when Alois and Soma began laughing loudly into their pillows at the sound of Sebastian's reaction. Ciel tried taking a silent deep breath and began talking again.

"I think they broke into Soma's room too." He said. Snickering and laughter was heard through both sides of the phone. And poor gullible Sebastian was still being fooled.

"What? Seriously, are you kidding me?" Sebastian said.

Ciel gave the signal and all three boys shouted into the phone.

"Yes were f** kidding! What's wrong with you!" And more laughter from the three boys was heard from Sebastian's phone. Everyone in Sebastian's room were now all out laughing at the whole thing. Sebastian however looked at the phone in shock and if you looked closely, a vein could be vaguely seen popping out of the actor's forehead.

"I can't believe you! Hold on! Are Soma and Alois apart of this too!" Sebastian shouted. If they were filming Sebastian would have the image he had in the first episode. A red background, lightning everywhere, and his eyes would be sparking with anger.

"We told you it was bund to be Ciel." Hannah said voice amused and smug. Sebastian glared at her.

"Yes Sebastian, Soma and Alois were a part of this too." Ciel said his voice still on speaker. After one silent moment two voices came through the phone.

"Hi Sebastian!" The two voices were obviously Soma and Alois. Claude let out a sigh of annoyance for the deed his young master had done, but showed great amusement that Sebastian had just been tricked (trolled) by the youngest cast members (not including Luka) on the show.

"Please don't kill me!" Soma's panicked voice came through the phone. The sounds of Alois's and Ciel's laughter was then heard through the phone. Everyone in Sebastian's room gave a few laughs and snickers at Soma's panicked plea. Sebastian had to stifle a few snickers at that as well.

"So, how do you like my gift?" Ciel asked.

"Gift?" Sebastian asked, very confused now. He thought this was a prank.

"The glass sculpture of you on the luggage cart. Yeah, that's from me." Ciel admitted.

"Oh! And the root-beer and ice cream are from Soma. He's just too afraid to talk right now." Alois said.

"Oh really?" Sebastian asked, still very annoyed, but beginning to calm down now. "And what did I get from you Alois?" There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

"… … Five dollars." Everyone in Sebastian's room gave another loud laugh. Undertaker's laughing fit had not ceased for a long while now, though everyone was doing a good job at ignoring it.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I think we all need to have a good high five! We totally just trolled a demon!" Alois cheered, his voice heard from speaker. Everyone in Sebastian's room all laughed as they heard all three boys on the other end cheer as they high fived one another for a job well done.

"This all started with Ciel's idea to buy you the sculpture at Time Square today." Soma said before the sound of the phone hanging up was heard.

_**The Next Day: Late Afternoon…**_

Ciel and Sebastian were headed back to their hotel by car after filming that day. Ciel sat in the back as Sebastian began questioning Ciel about the prank he, Alois, and Soma had pulled. They didn't get the chance to talk about it all day considering Ciel stayed over Soma's sweet and was drove to set by Agni that morning. Agni had talked to them about the call Sebastian made to him last night. The three boys in the back seat (Soma, Ciel, and Alois) all had to stifle their laughs when Agni brought it up. They didn't want to reveal the truth to him while he was driving so as soon as making it to the studio parking lot Soma guiltily blurted out that it was them. Ciel and Alois broke running towards set immediately afterwards. Sebastian and Claude caught both boys before filming but didn't get the chance to speak to them because filming had to get started and done. Even around five minute breaks and lunch hour all three prank-stars tried avoiding their butlers.

Now on the drive back to the hotel Ciel was awaiting punishment the whole drive but didn't think Sebastian would have so many questions.

"How did you manage to get that sculpture all the way from Time Square to the hotel?" Sebastian asked.

"We called Thompson and Finny to give us a hand, but they weren't a part of the prank." Sebastian had to resist the urge to face palm when he heard that. Ciel however noticed Sebastian stiffen at that though.

"Who's idea was it to leave the notes?" Sebastian asked.

"Soma's, but I wrote the one on the sculpture, we all decided on the one on the ice cream." Ciel answered very annoyed he was being questioned by his butler.

"And the numbers?" Sebastian asked.

"Soma didn't know or remember what those were for but we still decided to use them anyway just to make it look creepy." Ciel said.

"It was creepy enough with the glass sculpture young master." Sebastian said.

"Yeah I figured. But, it's still pretty cool though right?" Ciel said. Sebastian gave a chuckle.

"So, you're not mad?" Ciel asked a bit hopefully.

"No, my lord. Not anymore at least. I should've known you were a part of the prank. If the glass sculpture and the big mess weren't there to distract me I would've noticed there were very many scones missing from the kitchen." Sebastian said. Ciel chuckled. His butler knew him too well.

"So are you going to keep the sculpture?" Ciel asked as Sebastian parked in the parking lot..

"I could sell it on ebay for an even higher price, but it was a gift from you my lord so I won't be doing so." Sebastian said then got out of the car and pulled Ciel's door open. Since filming was done for the day both of them were in their casual clothes. Ciel exited the car and Sebastian asked his next question.

"Although I have to ask, do you think that a sculpture of such high quality is a very appropriate gift for a servant?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Ciel said. "Sebastian, you're not just a servant. You're far more than that. Besides, I still owed you for saving me, that day when Claude destroyed the set. Besides, you are now technically my legal guardian ever since… well… you know." Ciel said lightly touching his bandaged eye.

_***Five years ago… … … …* (…Not a story for today…)**_

Sebastian frowned down at his young master as they walked through the lobby and towards the elevator to their hotel suite.

"You deserve my utmost respect. Speaking of which, Alois, Soma, and I would definitely offer to clean it up." Ciel said. Sebastian smirked deciding to get the conversation back on lighter topic and said, "How cute. You all think you all have a choice." Ciel scowled at him annoyed and amused.

The elevator made it onto their floor and the two stepped out of the elevator and headed towards their suite. As soon as entering Sebastian spoke up again.

"Although I have to admit it's a bit ironic you decided to give me such a gift on the day before today and had told me it was a gift at one in the first of this very day." Sebastian said.

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Did you check what time it was when you called me and what day it is?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked at him a bit perplexed. Ciel was about to say something when Sebastian cut in saying that Soma and Alois would be arriving soon to assist him with clean up while he goes out grocery shopping. Ciel headed towards Sebastian's room to get a head start despite knowing Sebastian will later fix everything the way he had it later. The least Ciel, Alois, and Soma can do is make it look decent to make it easier for when Sebastian fixes it up himself.

On Sebastian's way out the door he quickly grabbed the calendar hanging on a kitchen wall and hid it at the top of the refrigerator.

Soma and Alois showed up sometime after Sebastian left. The three boys made an effort to move the sculpture off the luggage cart and placed it in one secluded corner of the room. They fixed up the room as neat as they possibly could… for a bunch of boys who have barely worked a day in their lives, but enough to have a room look decent. Of course in the show they're supposed to act like they're absolutely clueless on how to take care of anything. At least Ciel knows how to tie his shoes or else he would've been tripping while running off to set with Alois that morning. The boys gave a good few laughs about the events that happened the other day and Sebastian's reaction to the whole thing while they had talked to him via phone speaker early in the morning. (1:00 a.m. to be exact)

There were only a few scattered books left on the ground and Ciel had told him he'll take care of them. When Ciel was left alone to clean up the books a slip of paper had slipped out Sebastian's Alice in Wonderland book. Ciel picked up the slip without looking at it as he smiled at the book cover. Sebastian had always read him this story when he was a kid, even when he was in the hospital recovering from the significant accident. Ciel looked at the piece of paper which turned out to be a picture of him and Sebastian at the entrance of a carnival. A picture taken when he was nine years old. Ciel looked at the picture in mild shock then smiled. He slipped the picture back into the book. Sebastian might notice that the picture was taken out later but he probably wouldn't bring it up. As soon as Ciel was done fixing up the remainder of the books and removed the notes from the ice cream and statue, leaving the five dollar bill on Sebastian's bedside table, because Sebastian had actually wanted to keep that too, along with the root-beer and ice cream, he began thinking about what Sebastian had told him.

"_What was so important about today?_" Ciel thought. He went to the kitchen to check the calendar which had mysteriously gone missing. He checked his phone instead and realized what day it was exactly.

"_I only ever visit and think of my father on this very day. But my subconscious had me thinking of Sebastian instead…_"

Ciel threw out two of the notes, the blank one and the one he had written. On the third he scribbled lightly over the first message and wrote something else beneath it. He then raced back to Sebastian's room and attached the note onto the sculpture.

**XXXX**

When Sebastian arrived back with the groceries he briefly checked on Ciel, who was studying solo for his test the next day in his room. He put the groceries away where they belong in the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. After dinner Sebastian and Ciel both left to their rooms to turn in for the night. Sebastian looked around his room checking the boys' work and caught sight of yet another note attached onto the sculpture. He sighed and detached the note from the sculpture. He was about to call out to Ciel to tell him that it wasn't funny before reading the contents of the note. He read it first and noticed that the message reading: _**We heart you Sebaschan!"**_ had been scribbled out and beneath it read: "_**Happy Father's Day! Thanks for everything**__"_

Sebastian was shocked into speechlessness. He sighed with a shake of his head, wishing he hadn't implied anything. He didn't want to replace Ciel's real father, however Sebastian couldn't help the smile and swelling in his chest at the genuine note either.

After a couple hours Sebastian decided to check on his young master (charge) and noticed he had fallen asleep. A math book, and notebook with a pencil were scattered on the side of his bed, for he had fallen asleep while studying. Sebastian removed Ciel's work from his bed and fixed the blankets so Ciel would be more comfortable. He rubbed at Ciel's hair lightly with an affectionate smile before returning to his own room.

_**Epilogue: **__Monday (the next day )…_

Ciel, Alois, and Soma were walking around the halls of the studio on their way to meet their tutors to take their math finals. Soma was taking trigonometry (junior), Alois- algebra-1 (8th grade), and Ciel was taking algebra- 1 (7th grade). On their way to meet their tutors Soma stopped short.

"What is it?" Alois asked.

"I just remembered what those numbers were for." Soma said.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"They were supposed to help me study for my trig final!" Soma said. Ciel and Alois both snorted and laughed.

Ciel shook his head with a grin remembering he forgot to scribble out the numbers on the last note.

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian was smiling at the final note Ciel left him before putting it away in his drawer.

"I still wonder what is with those numbers?"

A/N: Whew! Finally done! It would've been done earlier if my brother hadn't exited out of my story while I was writing it the other day and didn't save. This originally wasn't supposed to be a Father's Day story but, I started writing this story, probably around earlier this week then the whole concept of Father's Day started coming along I just couldn't resist. So please no flames, criticism is appreciated, comments are loved. Please review!

_**Sincerely, **_

_***SS8***_


End file.
